<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cult of Adam by The_Archmaester</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215084">Cult of Adam</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Archmaester/pseuds/The_Archmaester'>The_Archmaester</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harem, Biblical Scripture References (Abrahamic Religions), Breeding, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Cults, DDLG, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, French Kissing, Grandparents &amp; Grandchildren, Harems, Immortality, Impregnation, Incest, Magic, Magical Pregnancy, Mommy Issues, Mother Complex, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religious Cults, Religious Imagery &amp; Symbolism, Sex Magic, Sibling Incest, Sixsome, Threesome - F/F/M, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Witchcraft, Witches, inbreeding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:20:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Archmaester/pseuds/The_Archmaester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A hundred years ago, the Archangel Samael descended from the heavens and gave the prophet, Adam Smith, a set of golden plates upon which was inscribed the new covenant between man and his Creator. Guided by The Lord's hand, Adam translated the plates, revealing God's desire to create a new paradise free of the taint of the original sin.</p>
<p>Years later, the village have grown into a prosperous town and became the home to a secret and incestuous society. Secluded from the rest of the world, Eden was a safe haven where loving siblings, fathers and daughters, mothers and sons would come from all around the world to be married and to live as husband and wife.</p>
<p>This is the tales of the many inhabitants of Eden, either native-born to incestual parents or immigrants who have escaped the degenerate and uncaring world in order to indulge in a life of pleasure and hedonism with their own flesh &amp; blood as God first intended.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cult of Adam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For God made our bodies as well as our souls, is it not so? He gave us voices, so we might worship HIM with song. HE gave us hands, so we might build HIS temples. And HE gave us desire, so we might mate and worship HIM in that way. </p>
<p>- The Book of Lot</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A young atheist finds God in the most unlikely of places... between his mother's legs.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You yawned as you walked to the balcony and stepped outside, relishing in the cool morning air as the sun began to rise over the lush green valley below. The birds were chirping happily, welcoming the dawn of a new day and you had to stifle a laugh as your heart threatened to burst from happiness after the events of last night.</p>
<p>Your grandfather was the founder of this town and was glorified as a prophet and messiah by the most of the population. But you knew better. He was a conman and a lecher who took advantage of people's faith in order to grow rich and to fuck as many people as he wanted. You always had a curious and skeptical mind, your mother once jokingly said that your first word was "Why?". Indeed, you didn't believe in God or in the miraculous transformation of bread into flesh or wine into blood and you especially didn't believe in anything your charlatan grandfather wrote down. Ever since you reached the age of reason, you concluded that religion was merely a tool used to control the masses and to manipulate primitive people and that it was man that created God in his image and not vice versa.</p>
<p>Yet, last night was... divine. For a lack of a better word. You felt like you had been reborn. Like you had entered the pearly gates of Heaven itself and now you know that you will pray to whatever Gods that will listen so that you will never have to go back into the darkness again. Closing your eyes, you could still see the moment you lost your virginity and became a man, the memory vivid in your mind. You could still smell your lover's scent, taste her love on your tongue, hear her cries of passion as you brought her untold pleasure before you came inside her forbidden depths and you felt your souls merge into one.</p>
<p>A warm embrace suddenly broke you from your lustful reverie as the object of your desire caressed you from behind. Turning to face her, you nearly gasped as she was even more beautiful than last night. She was as naked as you were, her beautiful albeit sleep-deprived blue eyes stared at you intently, burning with unadulterated lust. Her breasts weren’t particularly large side but fit your hands perfectly; she had a flat stomach with a thin waist, wide hips perfect for birthing children, long legs and a rather plump ass. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>"You enjoying the view?" She asked teasingly, flaunting her body for your eyes. You never knew nor expect her to be so wanton and cock-hungry. Or perhaps it was you who brought out that side of her, you thought with a proud smile.</p>
<p>"Mom," You groaned huskily before she captured your lips with her own, kissing you with passion until you were both left breathless.</p>
<p>"Come back to bed, my love." She whispered against your lips, a silent command as she took your hand and led you back inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without breaking the kiss, you stumbled back towards the disheveled bed, your tongues exploring each others mouths before coming together in well choreographed dance. Together, they fell upon the insanely large bed, the fall knocking the breath out of you as your mother smiled at your enthusiastic passion before placing a firm hand on your chest, slowing you down.</p>
<p>Your eyes widened as you felt your mother kiss down your chest, her tongue tracing a slick line as she descended towards her target, which was standing proud and tall. She reached up with her left hand and grabbed hold of the thick shaft, her fingers unable to touch around your thick cock.</p>
<p>“It’s bigger than father’s, huh?” You asked her, already knowing the answer. You felt a surge of pride. Your father was worshipped as a god and may have been the first man to have sex with your mother but you were determined to be her last. And all that your mother could do was nod, as her primary focus was on her hand wrapping around your dick in front of her face – she was in a daze at the size of it. She slowly began to move her hands back and forth along the whole length, gently squeezing as she moved her hands in a swirling motion.</p>
<p>“That’s it, mom, just like that, don't stop!" You moaned with your eyes closed as your head fell on the pillows.</p>
<p>"Just like that? You don't want me to suck your cock, baby?” She asked you teasingly while picking up the pace, jacking you off fast and hard until her hand became a blur.</p>
<p>"I... I do!" You groaned, this was by far the sweetest torture you've ever endured.</p>
<p>She smiled at you and moved her face closer to your hard cock. Slowing her movements and keeping her eyes trained on yours as she slowly opened her mouth and lowered her head onto your throbbing shaft, determined to take your entire length just like she did the night before.</p>
<p>“Ohh, fuck yes!” You moaned loudly as your mother gently sucked your cock, running her tongue over the head before she descended down the whole length. Her eyes never left yours even as she swallowed the entire shaft, an impressive feat as you felt yourself reach the back of her throat. Her mouth was stretched wide open and you could see tears form in her beautiful blue eyes as she resisted the urge to gag on the 9" cock in her throat.</p>
<p>Just when you thought that this couldn't get any better, she started to move. Your mother bobbed her head up and down and her wedding ring glimmering on the hand that was jacking you off.</p>
<p>“Ohh, fuck mom! I'm gonna...." You groaned loudly and your mother start to suck you faster with more intensity. You were a bit embarrassed to be on the verge of cumming so soon but your mother didnt mind as she started to suck your cock almost with a desperation. She closed her eyes and hummed around the throbbing meat in her mouth, the cock sliding down her throat; she was still bobbing her head up and down, fast and smooth.</p>
<p>It was all too much and with a guttural moan, you came inside of your mother’s throat, filling it and painting it while before watching the older woman pull back and moan happily as rope after rope of your incestuous cum filled her mouth. You came for what felt like hours, after which your mother opened her mouth to show you the sheer amount of cum that had filled her mouth and coated her tongue. After a moment of keeping her eyes on him, the older woman closed her mouth and slowly swallowed every drop that was in her mouth, making a show of opening her mouth lewdly to reveal that it was no empty, just like in the countless porn movies that you managed to smuggle into this ridiculously conservative town.</p>
<p>“My Adam! You make me feel like such a wanton whore... But you love it when I act like your whore, do you?” The older woman licked her lips as she felt your cock grow hard once again in her grasp, gently tapping her face as it throbbed and twitched. “I guess that as a yes...”</p>
<p>Without waiting for an answer, you eagerly pulled your mother into a searing kiss, not caring that she just swallowed down your pent up load. Luckily, you couldn’t taste it against her lips or on her tongue as you helped her crawl onto your lap, gasping softly as you felt her hot, dripping centre press down against your hardening cock, surprised that she was that wet from just blowing you.</p>
<p>Your kisses turned animalistic, mostly tongue and teeth as you aimed your cock at the slick entrance of her pussy. You took a minute to savor the feeling of your cock teasing the entrance to her pussy before you slowly push inside, making you both moan in each other's mouths. She was remarkably tight and scorching hot. As you hilted inside her, your pelvis joined together as your cock touched the entrance to her cervix, you realized one fundamental truth; she fitted you perfectly. Your cock was made to fuck her and she was destined to be the mother of your children.</p>
<p>The two of you quickly settled into a rhythm, kissing each other like long lost lovers and worshipping each other's bodies as if you had an eternity of experience, and not a mere 24 hours. You found your mother's G-spot easily, as you had committed her entire body to memory. You knew what it would take to make her scream aloud, the places to kiss that would make her whimper softly and the pace that would make her cum on your cock again and again and again and again.......</p>
<p>"Ohhhh, yessssss...." Your mother moaned as she came on your cock, her eyes blown wide by how quickly you made her cum. After blowing your load, you were particularly generous and wanted her to cum at least once more before you came inside her.</p>
<p>Her breasts started to jiggle erotically, entrancing you to fuck her faster as she slowly recovered from her orgasm. They were perfectly round and full, capped with pink nipples. You latched onto one, suckling and kissing until it was a puckered peak while your hand squeezed the other. The sound of your crazed fucking filled the entire bedroom, the wet squelching sounds of flesh slapping against flesh and the pounding of the bed against the wall.</p>
<p>'Oh… yes, baby… unh…" Your mother cried out once more and closed her eyes tight, her eager cunt pulling and gripping your throbbing shaft like a vice as she came yet again. She tossed her head back and let out a mighty wail of euphoria. For you, that was all it took to bring you over the edge.</p>
<p>“Oh fuck, mom … I’m goin’... goin’ to come,” you warned but you had no intention of pulling out of your mother's cunt.</p>
<p>"Yes, baby! Cum inside me!!! GIMME YOUR BABY!" She instantly wrapped her legs around your waist keeping you as deep as possible and unable to leave her while your cock stiffened before unleashing ropes after ropes of thick virile cum directly into her fertile womb. She shrieked in ecstasy and quivered constantly in orgasm as her walls milked you of your incestuous seed.</p>
<p>You bent your head and kissed her, licking wantonly inside her laxed mouth as you continued to cum inside your mother without protection. Contraceptives were illegal in Eden and for the first time, you were glad. As nothing could stop you from filling your mother with your cum until she was heavy with your child.</p>
<p>"I hope its a baby girl..." Your mother was apparently a mindreader as her voice broke you from your lewd thoughts. "With a cock like yours... You would be the best father in the world."</p>
<p>You were left speechless, unable to reply to your mother's debauched suggestions despite that father/daughter relationships were common in Eden, as your own father was also your mother's father. You hadn't planned that far ahead for the future, preferring to enjoy the moment of being buried balls deep in your mother/aunt/sister's pussy. But your cock jerked at the incestuous thought, sending out another rope of cum, smaller and more pitiful than the others. You pulled your mother into a fierce kiss, thrusting your sensitive semi-erect cock back in her cum-filled pussy and you silently prayed that any daughter you have, would inherit your mother's beauty..... and incredibly tight pussy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>